fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Cast/Dub
This is the list of Voice Actors/Seiyuu from the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series. Disclaimer: This is not a dream cast, but an official Japanese, English and French cast in the crossover series: to see in the Anime News Network or MyAnimeList to view various animes such as "Romeo x Juliet", "Chrno Crusade" and other animes from Gonzo. Deceased Seiyuu Trivia: * Rosette Christopher's Seiyuu, Tomoko Kawakami passed away on June 9, 2011 at 41 years old from ovarian cancer. She's known for voiced Misuzu Kamio from Air, Soifon from Bleach, Rosette Christopher from Chrno Crusade and Hikaru Shindou from Hikaru no Go. * Rousai Azuki's Seiyuu, Takeshi Aono died from post-operative multiple cerebral infarctions in April 9, 2012, at 75 years old. He's known as Rousai Azuki from Basilsik - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls and Nurarihyon from GeGeGe no Kitaro. * Nenki Mino's Seiyuu, Kenji Utsumi died at 75 years old from peritoneal cancer on June 13, 2013. He's known for voiced Raoh from "Fist of the North Star" and Nenki Mino from "Basilsik - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls." * Cordelia's Seiyuu, Miyu Matsuki died on October 27, 2015 at 38 years old from lymphoma caused by Chronic active EBV infection. She's known for voiced Cordelia from Romeo x Juliet, Anna Nishikinomiya from Shimoneta, Lailah from Tales of Zestiria, and Choppy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. English Dub Trivia: Some English voice actors have voiced some characters from the animes of Gonzo in English dub. The English Voice Actors in Gonzo☆Precure!'' '' * Brina Palencia had voiced as Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet from "Romeo X Juliet" and Kurumu Kurono from "Rosario + Vampire". * Hilary Haag had voiced as Rosette Christopher from "Chrno Crusade" and Seth Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * Jamie Marchi had voiced as Meg from "Burst Angel", Ophelia from "Romeo X Juliet" and young Ogen Iga from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Colleen Clinkenbeard had voiced as Esther Blanchett from "Trinity Blood", Inner Moka Akashiya from "Rosario + Vampire", Cordelia from "Romeo X Juliet", Maria from "Burst Angel" and Hotarubi from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Carrie Savage had voiced as Hermione De Borromeo from Romeo X Juliet", young Caterina Sforza and Astharoshe Asran from "Trinity Blood". * Monica Rial had voiced as Jo from "Burst Angel", Fiore/Florette Harvenheit from "Chrno Crusade", Yukari Sendo from "Rosario + Vampire" and Okoi from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Troy Baker had voiced Abel Nightroad from "Trinity Blood" and Gennosuke Kouga from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Greg Ayres had voiced as Chrno from "Chrno Crusade" and Kyohei Tachibana from "Burst Angel". * Clarine Harp had voiced as Sei from "Burst Angel" and Mary Spencer from "Trinity Blood". * Mike McFarland had voiced as Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet from "Romeo X Juliet", Leo Jinno from "Burst Angel" and Cain Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * R Bruce Elliott had voiced as Conrad from "Romeo X Juliet" and Rousai Azuki from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Eric Vale had voiced as Francisco from "Romeo X Juliet" and Jubei Jimushi from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Leah Clark had voiced as Regan from "Romeo X Juliet" and Ruby Tojo from "Rosario + Vampire". List of Japanese and English Voice Actors: Gonzo☆Cures DokiDoki! Cures Gonzo☆Fairies DokiDoki! Fairies Allies Villains Secondary Characters Romeo X Juliet Characters Chrno Crusade Characters Burst Angel Characters Trinity Blood Characters Rosario + Vampire Characters Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls Characters DokiDoki! Pretty Cure Characters First Movie-only Characters Second Movie-only Characters List of French Voice Actors: Gonzo☆Cures DokiDoki! Cures Gonzo☆Fairies DokiDoki! Fairies Allies Villains Secondary Characters Romeo X Juliet Characters Chrno Crusade Characters Burst Angel Characters Trinity Blood Characters Rosario + Vampire Characters Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls Characters DokiDoki! Pretty Cure Characters First Movie-only Characters Second Movie-only Characters Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:List of Voice Actors